The Woes Of Lily Luna Potter
by erinjoy29
Summary: The Potter family is having problems... but the solution causes a lot of pain despite it being for the best...


Lily P.O.V

**6****th**** June, 2021**

It feels as if everything is going to change. Well, it is, but I fear it just may change things _too_ much. Realistically I know there's nothing I can do to alter the course of events that's going to unfold after tonight. But it doesn't change the fact that I have to make a choice. Either way I'm going to hurt someone I love... I just hope they'll understand.

_**2 hours earlier...**_

I heard my mother calling for us to meet her and our father in the sitting room. I was completely clueless as to what it was about, and when I saw my brother James looking just as confused as I was, I knew it couldn't be about some scheme he was up to.

We started walking down the hallway, Albus joining us as we reached the stairs, and we descended to the sitting room and saw our parents standing by the fireplace looking a little nervous. I had no idea why, but knew it couldn't be anything good. Turns out I was right.

"Kids, take a seat on the sofa." Mum suggested.

We all moved to sit down. I was in the middle as usual, a barrier between my brothers as they usually end up causing mischief when seated together. I looked at Albus, and it sort of seemed like he knew something we didn't; James had a questioning look on his face as he stared my mother down, as if something in her eyes would give her away.

Dad took over. "I know this is a little odd, but there's something we need to talk to you about." He paused for a moment, as if trying to find the words. "Your mother and I have been having some trouble lately, marriage-wise, and we have decided it's in our best interests to get a divorce."

There was a moment of silence before James leapt out of his seat and started towards our father. Mum moved in his path to block him, but he leaned over her shoulder to stare straight into Dad's eyes as he yelled, "You're cheating on her aren't you? I just knew all those late nights at the office were something else entirely! Nobody loves their job _that _much!"

I could have sworn I saw a reaction in Dad's eyes when James said it. But before anyone could say anything else, Dad defended himself, "James, that's not it at all. Your mother and I are just different people than we were when we were younger."

"So this has nothing to do with yours and Gabrielle Delacour's weekly meetings at the Hog's Head? Did you really think I wouldn't find these things out; especially with you and Mum acting weirdly for the past year or so?" James continued.

I couldn't believe the things James was saying. I didn't know what to think of the man that raised me. I mean, adultery is pretty serious, I may be eleven years old, but even I know that it's not something you'd expect in such a 'happy' family as ours. Mum and Dad always appeared to be so happy.

Dad was just standing there. I don't think he knew what to say. But it seemed Mum did, because she took hold of James' arm and lightly motioned for him to look at her. And she said the words nobody dared think she would. "I already know."

Dad's eyes widened and he turned to look at her. Mum didn't seem that mad, and a part of me wondered if maybe she was having an affair too. James was stunned. Albus didn't seem to be surprised by anything.

"Ginny... I never meant for anyone to find out. We wouldn't have gone public for a while, at least enough time for the press to stop bugging us about the divorce. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me, we only got together to talk about the things I just couldn't talk to you about. We agreed it wouldn't progress any further until I was a single man again."

"I know, Harry. I've known ever since Fleur let slip that Gabrielle had mentioned having dinner with a potential, 'boyfriend' I suppose, that she recalled the only person she had seen Gabrielle having dinner with that night was you. She wasn't sure, so she only mentioned it in passing, but I've known you've been talking for a while now."

"I just wish there was something I could say or do to make this right."

"Harry, we both want this for different reasons, we aren't happy anymore. A part of me will always love you, you gave me these beautiful children," she paused to look at each of us in turn, "and for that I will always be thankful."

"A part of me will always love you too Gin. And you must know how thankful I am for the kids." He turned to look at us, "And you guys have to know that no matter what happens between your mother and I, we will always love you and you will always come first."

It was nice to hear it; I know that some divorces aren't as friendly as this one is apparently going to be. My friend Charlotte Wood's parents got divorced because her Dad got caught having sex in the change rooms after a Quidditch match... with one of their male Chasers. It didn't help that his coach fired him because he was sleeping with Mrs Wood and she wanted Oliver to be miserable. Man, being an adult must be pretty hard. I've never wanted to stay young so much...

I was startled a bit when Mum started speaking again. "What we really needed to talk to you about before you leave is living arrangements. Your father is going to be staying here, as it was where his parents' house was built long ago. But he's said I'm welcome to Grimmauld Place, as it's too hard for him to be there because of things from our past. So the question is... who's going to be living with who?"

"Now understand that you have time to figure this out, because we don't want to pressure you into making a decision this very second. But we do need to know soon, because your mother is going to be moving into Grimmauld Place by the end of the week."

James spoke up then, "I'm going with Mum." It wasn't a surprising statement, and everyone's attention was drawn to Albus when he cleared his throat.

"Dad? Is Gabrielle going to be coming to live with you?"

Dad looked a bit shocked, "Honestly son, I don't know what's going to happen in six months or a year, but I can tell you that I have no immediate plans to have Gabrielle live here with me. If I was ever to ask her to move in, it would only be if I had the blessings of whoever is living here. If not, then it would have to wait until you were ready to move out on your own. .I wouldn't make you live with someone you don't want to live with."

"Then I think I'd like to stay with you Dad." He looked to Mum. "I just think I'll be happier here. The Malfoys live just down the lane, so Scorpius and I could still hang out during the summer and holidays, but if I went to Grimmauld Place it would be really far away."

Mum spoke, "Albus, sweet-heart, no matter who live with, we'll all still see each other. Perhaps you'll come spend a week of the summer with me and maybe a day or so with me in other holidays. I'm not offended in the slightest that you want to live with your father, I know how close you two are."

I was starting to get a bit nervous. I was close to Mum _and_ Dad... I didn't know how I was going to decide. Then they all started looking at me. I knew they expected me to have made a decision but I just couldn't. I needed to think. So I did the only thing I could think of – I ran.

_**Present Time...**_

I'd been thinking for the past two hours and the only conclusion I could come to was that I didn't think I could tell them what I really wanted without hurting someone. I just knew it would hurt, no matter what brave face was put on in front of me.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called.

Dad's face appeared from behind the door. "Is it alright if _I_ come in?"

I smiled weakly at him. "Of course it is, Daddy."

"You haven't called me 'Daddy' in ages. I don't even think I can remember the last time."

I didn't know what to say, so I just lay there cuddling my teddy from when I was little. Ironically, it was a wolf named 'Teddy', it took a few years for me to understand why my cousin Teddy always laughed so much when I talked about 'Teddy' when I was little.

"Dad, I just don't want to choose. Why do things have to change?"

"Because your mother and I aren't happy, and so we're going to do something about it to make ourselves happy, unlike most couples who just stick it out and become more miserable. I'm going to be cutting back on some hours at work and your mother is going to be taking over the coaching position for the Holyhead Harpies, you know she played for them before you guys were born, and so we're both going to be a lot better off without coming home to someone you don't want to be with in that way anymore."

"I just don't understand it, I mean, how do you just fall out of love with someone? Does everyone fall out of love eventually?"

"I don't know Lily-Pop... I suppose with your mother and I, we were happy for a long time, but then I think slowly we just grew apart, and I don't blame your mother for that and she doesn't blame me. Some things just happen, and there's nothing you can do to change it."

"I guess so." I paused for a moment. "Daddy, would you be mad if I wanted to live with Mummy?"

"Of course not sweet-heart, you know you'll always be my little girl. I'll always love you. Besides, we'll still spend tonnes of time together, don't you even think for a second that you're getting out of letting me spend my entire week's pay on you at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the week before school starts and every holiday thereafter." He finished with a grin, which I couldn't help but mirror.

"I think that's what I'd like to do. But promise me I can still come visit whenever I want, okay?"

"Okay darling. I promise. Now, how about you get some sleep and I'll let your mother know your decision."

I snuggled into my covers, glad that I had decided to mope in my pyjamas. Dad reached for his wand and whispered a "_Nox"_ to turn off the lights. I couldn't wait until I could use magic outside of school. He reached over and tucked me in like he did when I was younger. It still made me feel safe.

As he started heading for the door, I quickly said, "Daddy, wait!"

"What's wrong, Lily-Pop?" He asked, as he came back over to my bed.

"Would you mind doing my 'Goodnight Kisses' tonight... I know I'm a bit too old but I think I'll sleep better if you do them."

"Of course, Lily." He kissed in time as he spoke, "A kiss on your hand because I adore you more than anything... A kiss on your cheek because I want to be your friend as well as a father... A kiss on your chin because you are so very cute, much cuter than your brothers were, but don't tell them that..." He stopped as we both giggled. "A kiss on the lips because I love you more than anything and anyone ever could... A kiss on your... hmmm... the elbow tonight I think... because you're the best little girl in the whole wide world... and last a kiss on your forehead because I could never live without you, my Lily, you'll always be my little girl."

"Thank you Daddy. I don't know why we stopped doing that every night."

"I think it was because _someone _said she was getting too _old_ to be doing 'silly little kids' things' before bed." He had a big smile on his face by the time he finished.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ a little bit childish, but it's one of the things I can remember most clearly from my childhood, I would always sleep better on the nights you were home to tuck me in with my kisses. They're special between just us, aren't they Daddy?"

"Sure are Lils. Nobody else is my number one girl, and nobody else ever will be. No matter where you are, I'll always love you."

"Good night Daddy."

"Goodnight Lily. Sweet dreams, my angel."


End file.
